Draco
Draco was a copper-scaled dragon and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart. Draco was the first dragon to appear in the film series. Biography It is heavily implied that Draco was one of the dragoneggs under the protection of Drago in the third film which takes place a few hundred years before the events of the first film and its sequel. Draco saw as the rest of his kind were hunted to extinction by the human race, including eventually his own mate, leading him to distrust most of mankind. Draco is convinced to share his heart with Prince Einon by his mother Queen Aislinn. Draco does so in hopes that, with his heart, Einon will go on to rule with justice and virtue. Personality Draco was a wise-cracker, though he was honorable to his friends. He was a selfless dragon, he gave up the life he had, and the life of his entire species to kill Einon and save the kingdom. He did indeed participate in scams all over the countryside with his knight friend Bowen. Like all dragons, Draco loved to sing when he was happy and never attacked anyone unless they attacked him first. He was always willing to look for an alternative solution to a problem and persuaded Bowen to stop attacking him and use him for a gold scam in return for some time in the sunlight and heat. He was highly intelligent, extremely sly and was sometimes skeptical about the status quo. He was hot-tempered, and was willing to defend anybody for any just cause. He was wise, sarcastic and unfailingly loyal. Appearance Draco had brown and copper scales with dark accents. His spade-like tail could open into three blades which he used as an extra weapon when his fire and claws failed him. Draco's large wings seemed flexible and hand-like. He had four limbs and four digits on each foot, with an opposable thumb on each front foot so that his front feet could function as hands. He had razor-sharp teeth that he uses to eat flocks of sheep and cattle, as well as retractable fangs like a snake. Legacy Draco's memory lived on in his friends' hearts, for by giving up his life to stop a tyrant he saved the kingdom, even though it was thought his death marked the end of his race. This would turn out to be false, for in the last year of Bowen's life, he returned to Draco's cave, and was granted a miracle--a dragon egg ready to hatch. This egg was fathered by Draco and laid by the female he referred to as "the Scarred One". This egg would hatch into a young dragon named Drake. He would ways be remembered for saying, "To the stars, Bowen. To the stars!" Abilities *'Camouflage:' Draco had a special ability to blend in his surroundings, mostly shown to be able to blend in with solid rock. *'Fire-breath:' Draco was able to send powerful blasts of fire both from his nostrils and mouth. He is notable for being the only dragon in the film series shown to expel fire from his nostrils rather than his mouth. *'Aquatic:' Draco was shown to be able to breathe underwater for long periods of time and was able to swim long distances. *'Heart Giver:' Like all dragons, Draco was able to share his heart with a human, but with the side effect of feeling any pain that the human feels. *'Jaw Expanding:' Draco was able to open his jaw wide enough to fit a human in his mouth. *'Dragon Strength:' Draco was shown to have amazing strength, being able to carry a full grown horse and three humans with no struggle at all. *'Dragon Durability:' Draco's skin was very tough, showing off his durable body, he was able to survive from falling from high altitudes; such as the height of the castel. *'Dragon Endurance:' Since Draco shared his heart with a human, whenever the human was wounded he will feel the pain as well. It was unknown how great Draco's endurance would be if he had not shared his heart with a human. *'Dragon Stamina:' Draco's stamina was shown to be very high. He was able to swim or fly for long distances and was never shown to be exhausted at all. *'Dragon Speed:' Draco can fly in high speed faster than horse, he can run faster than a human and swim as fast as a dolphin. *'Dragon Agility:' Draco was shown to be flexible enough to swing his tail around, make flips while flying, and his body was shown to be maneuverable to use his hands for gripping and able to be use like humans. *'Flight:' Draco's wings were powerful enough to bring him to high altitudes over the clouds. *'Communication:' Draco can speak perfect English. He can also sing very well like all dragons. *'Expert Combatant:' Draco was a powerful fighter partly because of his large size, and had fought off numerous dragon-slayers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Draco's intellect was equal to that of a human's and he able to give good advice. Quotes *"Are the stars shining tonight?" -- to Queen Aislinn *"Half my heart to make you whole, its strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember your oath." -- to Einon, after sharing his heart with him *"Why must you knight-errants out to make a name for yourselves always pick on us dragons?" -- to Bowen *"I AM the last one!" -- to Bowen *"I don't want to kill you, I never did. And I don't want you to kill me. How do we gain? If you win, you lose a trade. If I win, I wait around for the next sword-slinger thirsting to carve a reputation out of my hide. I'm tired of lurking in holes and skulking in darkness. I'm going to let you up now, and if you insist, we can pursue this fracas to its final stupidity...or, you can listen to my alternative." -- to Bowen *"His blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his word speaks only truth." -- quoting the Old Code to Bowen *"Stop calling me "dragon"! I have a name." -- to Bowen *"No. No, I would be honored to be named after those stars. I--I truly would. Thank you, Bowen." -- to Bowen, upon receiving his new name *"Ready or not, here I come! It's Draco!" -- when about to attack Kara's village *"Long ago, when man was young and the dragon already old, the wisest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons, making them vow to watch over man, always. And at the moment of his death, the night became a live with those stars. And thus was born the Dragons' Heaven. But when we die, not all dragons are admitted to this shining place. No, we have to earn it, and if we don't, our spirit disappears, as if we never were." -- to Bowen, Kara, & Brother Gilbert *"Gotcha!" -- upon catching a harpoon fired at him by one of Queen Aislinn's dragonslayers *"That was not the only reason. I had to wait for a time when man would not repeat my mistake and let tyranny thrive, when there would be those who remembered the Once-ways, and remember that even in the darkness there is still light." -- to Queen Aislinn *"As the heart binds Einon to me in life, it binds us in death." -- to Bowen *"You've seen that it is! Through the heart we share each other's pains and power, but in my half beats the life source. For Einon to die, I must die!" -- to Bowen *"You will never win until Einon's evil is destroyed, and to do that you must destroy me!" -- to Bowen *"Once you swore your sword and service were mine, to call when I had need of you, to ask what I would of you. I hold you to your vow, knight!" -- to Bowen *"To the stars, Bowen. To the stars." -- his last words to Bowen Trivia *Draco is the only dragon protagonist in the film series whose death (and ascension into the Dragons' Heaven) is shown Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Hero monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters